


The sky within your eyes

by Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: I still don’t know what I’m doing, It’s a poem, M/M, once again kinda vague, please enjoy, wrote with wolfstar in mind but you can interpret however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied/pseuds/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied
Summary: Poem from Remus POV written pre war and at the beginning of their relationship.





	The sky within your eyes

I used to hate the sky   
I would look up and curse the moon as it did to me 

My eyes filled with hate and a childhood lost and never to be found 

You loved the sky, soon so did I   
With eyes like yours so deep and Grey they belonged up there 

When the sky was the only place you had left to go, you made it your home 

Your face lit up more than the moon ever could   
And it was then I realized   
You were my stars and moon, every constellation, every comet, all burned for you

You made a home in the sky when happiness was the only thing your family couldn’t buy 

And I found home when the sky in your eyes called me back every time.


End file.
